


Be my player 2 ((Ben drowned x reader One shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl's visit to the arcade doesn't go as planned when the games begin to glitch out. And who could be behind it other than the creepypasta known as Ben drowned.<br/>♚[© 2015 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my player 2 ((Ben drowned x reader One shot))

My eyes dart back and forth. I raised my weapon and clicked. A bullet shot out and spat blood from my victim. He fell on the ground. Suddenly I was bombard by more men. "Shoot. Shoot. Shoot." I growled and shot them down to. A man behind me tackled me and I fell dead. I groaned and tossed the gun down. "Whatever. I still got the highest score!" I sneered at the video game. The highscore board came up and I saw my name in third place right behind "DL" in second and some dude named "BEN" in first. I've been trying to beat his high score at Resident evil for months and I'm so close! I was literally right there. If only I had more tokens. I used up the last of them on this game. My friend skipped up next to me. "No luck?" She giggled. I elbowed her side playfully. "Yeah whatever. What have you accomplished?"  
She gasped. "You know big words!"  
I elbowed her again. "Shut up."  
My friend giggled, hair falling over her eyes. "And to answer your question, yes."  
She held up a pack of tickets. I whooped some sort of war cry and raced to the ticket booth. We had over 2000 tickets. I got a mustache ring, cause mustaches are hilarious. And my friend got a ton of packs of glow sticks and flashing blinkies. It was late when we walked home so she popped some on. She looked like she belonged in the disco and finally I gave in and let her dress me in pounds of glow sticks.  
I returned home after walking my friend to her house. I piled up the sticks by my bed, covering them with a pillow, and snuggled into my blankets.  
The next day I returned to the arcade again. This time alone. I bought ten bucks worth of tokens then went straight to my game.  
"Whoo! Yeah!" I cheered. I finally beat DL's highscore. Now I just needed to surpass BEN. He was only 200 points away. I walked into this weird hospital room and looked around. A zombie ran at me suddenly and died just before I loaded my gun. "What?_ I muttered then shrugged. Whatever. One less person I gotta bother with. My score increased by two points then dropped ten. I gasped. "What?! No way!" I cried then took a deep breath. Just a glitch. I can easily restore 10 points. I pointed the gun at the screen again as my character automatically walked outside. I looked around. No zombies. Good. I can relax. The screen froze. I began button mashing. "Hey what the hell!?"  
I yelled. Something jumped out at me suddenly and I fell back.  
What I did see looked greenish and bloody but it vanished before I could get a good look. My heart pounded. God I hate jumpscares. Yet I still played Five nights at Freddie's occasionally. Always killed by Bonnie. It sucks. I picked up my gun again and looked around. The screen was back to normal and the points I had lost were back for some reason. Up ahead I saw a red flag. Oh my gosh! I'm about the get the highscore! I pressed the button to run. My character hit the flag and confetti rained down. I cried a bit. I did it. But as I watched the confetti, blood drops began to take it's place and it melted at the bottom of the screen, building a face. When it finished doing whatever, I was staring at some weird version of Link. Legend of Zelda? What's that doing in Resident Evil? I poked at the screen, tilting my head slightly like a dog. "What's going on?"  
The face vanished and the game began to freak out. It was glitching like crazy and suddenly I was back at the beginning of the game. I chuckled lightly and dropped the gun. "Well I'm done with this." I murmured. Inside though I was screamed with fury. When I'm done, I'm going to inform the desk that the game is out of order. I stopped at a Need for Speed game and sat down. Before I put the tokens in though, the Highscore board it up. I read it down.  
1: BEN  
2: ABUM  
3:DEKK  
4: JOHN  
5: HDI  
6: DL  
7: SJV  
8: (Y/N)  
I gulped. There was BEN and JB. And my name too. But I've never even played his game.  
I hesitantly put the tokens in and watched the intro play. I picked a white car and added Nitro then the race started. My car raced ahead in first place. Two more cars passed me. On the orange one's license plate read DL. The black one had BEN. Officially creeped out. I used the nitrous and took off down the road. The game glitched and I found myself back in 8th place. I groaned. "Oh come on!"  
The race ended and I was in 6th place. I repeatedly banged my head on the wall.  
"It's dangerous to go alone! Take this!" A robot voice yelled. I turned around and faced one last game. Legend of Zelda. I really liked the old games. I play Frogger and PAC man and even Donkey Kong. But this one was a top favorite. I slipped the tokens in and the game started up. I watched the intro pass and Link was standing alone in the room. I moved around and collected a few things before walking outside. I immediately knew something was up. It looked like some sort of shadow world. I walked to the the right and a purple dragon suddenly attacked and Link died. I gasped. "Oh come on! Spyro isn't even in this game!" I crossed my arms and sat in the floor. Is every game I play going to glitch?  
"Have I annoyed you yet?" A male voice laughed. I looked up and nearly screamed. Hovering over me was a Link look alike with blood seeping from his eyes. The same face I saw in Resident evil. "W-Who are you?"  
The look-alike crossed his arms behind his head. "Name's Ben. What up?"  
I gasped. "YOU'RE BEN?!"  
He nodded. "Yup. I've been watching you try to beat my highscore for a while and thought I might have some fun."  
I almost screamed again but this time with excitement. But wait. "You were watching me?"  
Ben chuckled. "I'm a glitch. I can go into whatever electronic I want when I want to."  
Glitch. "Hey!" I growled. "You were messing with my games!"  
Ben jumped. "Oh yea. I'll change your scores or whatever back later."  
I sighed, relieved. Surprisingly, I couldn't count this as one of my weirdest experiences. Ben looked at me curiously. "What are you staring at?"  
I snapped from my trance. "S-Sorry. Who's DL?"  
Ben grinned. "One of my friends. Dark Link."  
I giggled. I was growing fond of this Ben. I looked at the amount of tokens I had left. "Wanna play a game?" I offered. Ben scoffed. "You don't need tokens if you got me. I can get these things to play for free. But uhh..." He nudged my side. "Maybe later we can play a different kind of game. Gamers are very good with their hands."  
A dark red met my cheeks and I followed Ben to Resident evil.  
"I call being playing player one!" I yelled. Ben shrugged. "Okay. I'll be your player two then."


End file.
